Unconventional Love
by The death-God
Summary: At the right place but at the wrong time, this is how our wonderful relationship starts if you ask me.


**Unconventional Love**

At the right place but at the wrong time, this is how our wonderful relationship starts if you ask me. Kind of confusing and scary at first but we overcome it with the help of our friends and family. It's just that, we never thought that we will experience this kind of love from one another. After all, we are not meant to meet on that day.

* * *

The sun is already high when I woke up from my deep slumber. I look around and saw that I still have many things to do that include unpacking my things and cleaning my place. I just move here in Konoha yesterday, since my I was enrolled in Konoha University without my knowledge, mind you.

I was the only son of the President of Namikaze Technology Inc and one of the most known Fashion Designer in the world, no kidding. People always treat me differently because of it, so I decided to have my own place from this side of Konoha where no one will recognize me. I'm just tired from people who see me as my parent's son and not as me. I really can't blame them since both of my parents are influential and well respected, but common, give me a break. Sometimes, I ask myself if I can break free from my parent's shadow, don't take it the wrong way, I do love them very much, but still..

Well enough rambling, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, 15 years old, recently enrolled to K.U. as a freshman student. Thought, I'm enrolled as Naruto Uzumaki. Why? Well, they say it was for my protection blah blah blah. Did not really pay attention to what Dad told me.

My life in Whirlpool is good, I have many friends and so-called friends out there who just want to befriend me because of my name. The site there was marvelous, many exciting place to see and people is good hearted. My Dad and Mom always have time for me even though they are busy from their own work. Kind of good, since I don't feel like a neglected child like some rich kids who grow up to hate the world, talk about being emo lol . Now, I feel like I'm homesick. It's only my first day and this is what I already feel? The Hell!

"Might as well get it over with"

Pushing myself from my bed, I start to organize my things that my parents took the liberty to pack for me. Well, what a surprise! Except from my personal needs, there were books everywhere. What should I expect? Really.

Sigh

What a boring life.

I wonder how it feels to have a sibling. I really want an older brother right now. Please?

"Am I really that bored?" I chuckle

"Screw this, I need a distraction or I will be insane any minute now."

Leaving my things on the floor, I stride to go outside after locking my door, duh.

'Hmm, not bad. Konoha sure have many trees and so green'

'Growl' Oh, great now I'm hungry too! Bored and hungry, what a great combination.

Surveying the area, I spotted a Ramen Stand near the area. I might as well check it.

'It surely have many customers, maybe the food is great.'

"Hey young lad, it's the first time I see you here. Are you new?" ask by the old man.

"Yeah, just moved here yesterday"

"oh really? Konoha is great, there are lots of people who moved here every year. By the way, I'm Teuchi, the owner of this Ramen Stand"

"I'm only here because of school; I'm Naruto, Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. Since you are new here, I want you to taste the best ramen in town!. Don't worry I'm not going to charge you. It will serve as a free taste for you"

"You don't have to do that!"

"I insist!"

"Well, ok if that's what you want"

"Great, now please excuse me I need to go back at my kitchen."

'People here looks friendly' thought Naruto

"Hey look at him, he was so cute" whisper waitress #1

"Yeah, I wonder if he was available" waitress # 2 whispered back.

"Back off, I saw him first!" Growled Girl # 1

Fan girls, lovely! I sigh in annoyance.

"Here's your ramen sir" said waitress #1

"Thanks"

"Do you need anything? Like my number, I guess?"

"No, Thanks"

"Are you sure? My shift will end at –"

"I don't care"

"Your loss" said the waitress who stomps all the way to the counter.

"Annoying"

Looking back at the food, I notice that it looks delicious. Well, I do hope the taste par on its look.

'This taste good, no wonder many came here to eat.

After this, I think I really need to go back to finish organizing my stuff.'

"Hey Old man! Thanks for the food, I enjoy it."

"You're welcome Naruto, I hope to see you here again!"

"Probably,. I really need to go, see ya! BYE!"

Walking back to my apartment, I'm started to think if I can find here a genuine friend or better a lover who will love me unconditionally. Loneliness is killing me right now. Should I call Mom and Dad?

Nope. That's not a good idea Naruto.

You don't want them to worry over you, right?. You can do this!

Sigh.

I just really hope that school gives excitement to my boring life.

* * *

First Chapter done…

Well, after four years I started to write again.

I might update my other stories.

No promises, though.

I really want to hear what you guys think.

Should I continue this story, or should I focus to my first two stories?

-Bye-


End file.
